Something Good After All
by Danii x2
Summary: Danny is shot at a crime scene. What will happen to him? What will happen to Lindsay and his relationship? DL all the way. Last chapter is filled with romance!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Something Good

Author: Danii x2

Genres: Drama/Romance

Warnings: curses, murder (obviously), really that's it maybe something I forgot.

Summary: Danny is shot at a crime scene. What will happen to him? What will happen to Lindsay and his relationship? DL all the way. Used to be called Tragedy

This chapter takes place before you know what actually happens, I tried to make it suspenseful. It's kind of up to you to decide.

* * *

Chapter 1- A Future Exposure

Don Flack opened the door to the break room with a bang. He stalked to the makeshift counter and thrust the small cabinet door open with such fury that it rattled the cups inside. He grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator and went to sit on the small leather couch. He put his head in his hands and began silently berating himself for letting things at the crime scene get so horrible.

He was a detective. He should have been watching the door while they were checking out the crime scene. No, he had left to go ask the wife some questions. _But it was your job, what could you have done? _Still Don felt like it was his fault that…_it_ happened. How could something so simple get so out of hand? The crime hadn't been that bad, a simple robbery and murder. The perp had left his DNA all over the apartment and it had been an easy case.

Don stood up and threw the empty water bottle into the trashcan near by. Even though Danny was hurt, the team could still help, all they needed was the computer to identify the man and presto…they caught him.

With a new sense of hope, Don walked out of the room and into the crime lab, praying that the computer had locked information on the DNA.

CSI:NY-CSI:NY-CSI:NY

Lindsay rushed past Stella and Mac, she could barely keep her tears from falling. She was running and nearly staggered into the locker room. She sat down heavily on the bench across from her locker and let her tears escape.

Twisting the lock with shaky hands she opened the door. Everywhere inside were pictures of Danny. She thrust her hand into it, digging deeper for the picture she loved most.

She had found it. It was from their first date. They had gone to Central Park. It had been on a hot spring afternoon, and they had had a picnic. At first they had flirted with each other, teasing each other about secret flaws and blackmail ideas. Then they had begun to talk about the important things.

She had found out some information that not even Mac knew. Danny was the middle child of three. His older brothers had joined the Tanglewood Boys and so had his younger brother after he left Staten Island. His family had been under surveillance for many years when he was young, and he had joined the Tanglewood Boys for four years. When he was nineteen, he had been arrested for assault. His father was a cop in the area and proceeded to get him out of the Tanglewood mess. His younger brother hadn't been that lucky. He had joined the Boys at a young age and never got out. His brother was killed two years before Danny became a CSI.

Unwillingly, Lindsay had also explained her past to Danny. She had come from Bozeman, Montana and had a couple of sisters. When she was twenty-one she and her four best friends and been taken hostage when they had gone into a jewelry store in Las Angeles for a week. All of her friends had been killed, while she had only been found injured.

She had been intrigued by the work of the officers that handled the case and that drew her into CSI work. After a couple of years working at the Bozeman crime lab, her mother died. Lindsay had left Montana wanting to leave her pain. New York had been her escape, the only way to leave her past behind her.

Danny had held her and comforted her through her sobs and angry rants. He had understood her pain and helped her stop feeling guilty. He had been her sensitive, loving rock. It was then at that moment at Central Park that she finally understood her feelings. She loved Danny Messer more than anything. The idea that he could die was so painful. She couldn't take it.

Lindsay was holding the picture in her hands, fresh tears flooding her face, when Stella found her.

CSI:NY-CSI:NY-CSI:NY

"Mac, what happened?" Stella Bonasera asked, as she approached Mac Taylor. He sighed and stared into her hazel eyes.

"As far as I know, Flack just said that something happened to Danny," he answered.

"Oh my. Do you know where it happened and where's Hawkes?" she said.

"I'm not sure, I believe he went with Flack,"

"Did you call him?" she asked. She put a hand to her cell phone and picked it up. One missed call. "Hold on a minute,"

She placed the phone to her ear a listened carefully, her eyes growing wider as she listened to Sheldon's frantic message.

"Well, he was shot while investigating the crime scene and he's…at St. Marc's." she said growing worried.

Lindsay Monroe rushed past them, her eyes glazed and her chest heaving. She seemed like she was about to cry.

"I'm going to the hospital. It's times like this when I hate being everyone's medical proxy" Mac said, turning around and walking towards the door.

"Call me when you find out what happened" Stella shouted and walked in the opposite direction.

She found Lindsay sitting on the bench in front of her locker, tears pouring down her face and clutching a photo to her chest.

Stella sat beside Lindsay and gently held her while she cried. She never told anyone but Stella actually wanted to get married and have a child to comfort.

"What happened Linds?" she asked quietly after her sobs had subsided. Lindsay sat up at rubbed at her eyes.

"Danny…" she stared at Stella, her eyes bloodshot, "He was shot in the stomach, he went to the hospital, but what if he dies?"

"Don't think that, don't give up hope"

"I know but I can't help it. Everytime I close my eyes, I see him. The shooter standing by the door, his gun poking out of his coat. I tried to tell Danny to watch out but it was too late. I can see him falling against the bookcase, and then I see him lying in a pool of his blood. Stel, he looked like our victim," she whispered.

"I'm sorry you had to be there,"

"me too. Did you know that they wouldn't let me in the ambulance? Only Flack was allowed to go,"

"Why was that?"

"I don't know, but I was so worried, so frightened. If not so much for me but for him."

"You really love him don't you?

Lindsay watched her for a minute then turned and looked at the picture. She softly touched his face then turned back to Stella.

"Yes more then anything."

CSI:NY-CSI:NY-CSI:NY-

"Don what the hell happened?" Mac asked. He approached Don Flack from the second floor elevator. Don didn't acknowledge Mac, he merely stood against a glass viewing window staring wide eyed at the room in front of him.

Mac turned toward the window also. He nearly gasped when he saw the figure. It was his youngest CSI, Danny Messer. He was almost as pale as the sheets he was laying on. He was hooked to an IV and two other unidentifiable machines. The monitor on his other arm was counting and regulating his irregular pulse and shallow breathing. A large gauze wrap was arranged around his stomach, a faint red spot could be seen through it.

"They said that he needs to stabilize before they perform the surgery," Don said his voice a weird whisper.

"Oh, why is he still bleeding? Why can't he clot?" Mac asked as they backed away from the window and walked to the waiting room, to sit down.

"I don't know, something in his blood I guess. Danny nearly died on the way in here. They brought him back to the living and tried to repair what damage they could. They said that the rest of it has to be taken care of by a surgeon but he wasn't stable enough to live through an operation." Don said, his voice returning to normal.

"Damn. When is he going into surgery then? What organs did the bullet hit?" Flack shook his head a little then stood up and walked to the large window that showed a perfect view of the East River.

"I think later today" Don sighed. "The bullet hit his stomach, nicked his lung and then lodged into his left kidney."

"Crap. Can they take it out without destroying the actual organ?" Mac asked.

"I'm not sure, I think they're planning it now," Don said, surprised at hearing Mac curse so much.

_How could I have let his happen? It was a simple crime scene investigation and yet it turned out like this. _Mac let out an unexpected chuckle.

Don watched Mac confused. _How was he laughing now?_

"What are you laughing about?" he said returning to the seat

"The crime scene was so simple but then something so routine could end up killing one of my best men. Its not funny, just ironic."

Don put his head in his hands and sighed. " How could this have happened?"

"I don't know Flack. By the way where's Hawkes?"

"At the lab, he's interrogating the suspect that ran out of the apartment after he shot Danny"

"Okay, I need to talk to his doctor, why don't you go home or the lab. This place isn't helping anyone." Mac said with a sigh as he stood up and walked over to the central nurses' station.

"Thanks Mac, I'll see you soon, I guess." With a tired sigh, Don dragged himself to the elevators and made his way out of the hospital to the crime lab where the anxious CSI team was waiting.

* * *

A/N: okay so that's the first chapter. Coming Up…you learn what actually happened. That part takes place in the past. 

I really want your input. Send your ideas and opinions on what you think should happen. Please review and tell me your opinion! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Something Good After All- Danii x2

I would like to thank everybody that updated it made me feel really great and I hope I get even more great reviews! Thanks!

I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations so please tell me if you guys like it! There should be only one more chapter so enjoy!

* * *

Danny's POV- 

I was floating. I was in a warm peaceful place. For some reason, I felt lifeless, all of my worries were gone, no problems seemed to exist, like I was at peace.

Than my head began pounding and my abdomen felt like it was on fire. Trying to ignore the pain I listened to the conversation.

They were snatches of a conversation, really some of it didn't even make sense, but then I heard this...

"…come on people, hook another bag"

"...pulse is dropping, Doctor."

That was odd. The only time I had ever heard words like that was when I rarely watched ER or another medical show. But I, couldn't be in an operating room, I didn't need surgery.

Then suddenly everything came back to me. The suspect, the increasing amount of pain and pressure that I felt in my stomach, Lindsay and Flack's astounded faces, and finally the tears.

I didn't want to remember it but I had to come back, I had to wake up. I had a future ahead of I, I was young. I was planning on marrying Lindsay, I was going to purpose on their date that night, I wanted to reconcile with my parents and live my life more fully.

Nearly tried to fight the fatigue that was barreling back at me, but things were so hard to fight that I felt like I was trying to swim upstream.

Instead, I was lulled to sleep by a beautiful song. I think Lindsay sang it last night. I was in the shower, she was cooking. She didn't know that I heard her sing in that beautiful soprano voice along with the radio:

_Good night my angel now its time to dream And dream how wonderful your life will be Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby __then in your heart there will always be apart of me_

* * *

"Sure you're alright Montana?" I asked teasing her with the use of her nickname. 

"I'm great Messer. I think it was just a stomach bug. My doctor said I would fine by this morning. Anyway this is weird. We're at the same address as the break in murder two weeks ago" Lindsay said as she and I pulled up in front of an apartment building.

"Which one at 17B? They could be connected; maybe the suspect or suspects didn't get all they wanted," I answered as we gathered our crime scene kits.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, I pecked her on the cheek, and stood a normal position as Don walked over to us. Everyone knew we were dating but Mac had commanded that we keep it out of the office and the field.

"Okay, a male Caucasian, his name was Joseph Mitchells, was found in apartment 12B at around twelve by the vic's wife. He has two bullet wounds, one in the head and one in the back straight through the heart"

"Wife? Why wouldn't she find him earlier? Does she have an alibi?" Lindsay asked as they walked into the elevator.

"She has the early shift at St. Vincent's. So yes she does have an alibi, about fifteen nurses and patients can confirm her being there," Don answered, leading them down the left had hallway.

"Okay, that shoots down one suspect," I said. "Does he have any enemies?"

"Messer, let me do my job, you go do yours," Don said with a laugh as he ushered us into the victim's apartment. I snorted.

"Of course, Lindsay and I will go have fun with the bodies" I said sarcastically, taking Lindsay's arm in mine, I walked and dragged a struggling Lindsay into the bedroom leaving Flack grinning at us bemused.

* * *

"I've struck gold," I cried. "Actually its more steel, but there still both metals." Lindsay walked into the bedroom where I was sitting on the floor with a small steel safe. 

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Lindsay said as she knelt against the side of the bed.

"Well from the floor next to the bed but not near the victim. It was off the hinges,"

"Small enough to be a gun safe but could also hold jewelry," Lindsay said, but then she peered over my back, near the dresser. She snatched a thin strand "I think my second guess is right," in her gloved hand, she held a thin gold bracelet that had three pearls woven in the strand.

"Very interesting," I stood up and leaned against a bookcase. "That could be motive."

"Could be, I'm going to see if this is her bracelet" Lindsay said picking

"Have fun!" I said.

"Of course, Messer, I'll go have a jolly holiday with the vic's wife. You know I can't deal well with crying relatives. "

"What and you enjoy being with Mr. Mitchells instead? I think you might be missing a few sandwiches in a picnic. I don't know if I approve of your choice of companionship." I paused and thought about what I said, "I don't think anyone would approve of your choice."

"Believe me I would rather spend all day with you," She raised her eyebrows and smiled seductively. "Especially in bed"

Lindsay laughed then stopped, an expression of shock and fear written all over her face, She began to shout something, but I didn't hear her, I was a little busy worrying about the sudden pain that had just erupted in my body.

The next few minutes felt like they were moving in slow motion, I crashed into the bookcase next to me, red sticky blood bursting from a small wound in my stomach.

Lindsay shouted two things, and knelt down next to me, her gun out. The bracelet lay forgotten at her feet as was my flashlight.

"What the hell? I thought they cleared the scene," she whispered. Using her gun she shot one bullet and we heard a yelp of pain. I struggled to sit up, placing a hand on my jacket. I leaned against a dresser, not caring that I was contaminating the scene with my blood. To be honest it wasn't my fault it was the shooter.

I moaned quietly and pressed hard on the wound as Lindsay leaned next to me. I slid down the bookcase as Don and about four other officers appeared.

"You okay man?" Don asked as two of the officers left through the window to chase the suspect.

I glared at him, "Well if you considered getting shot okay than I'm just dandy."

"Well don't worry, an ambulance is coming, we called when we heard the shot," His hand clamped down on my shoulder. He shot orders at police officers who had come in with him.

I nodded and coughed violently, and was surprised when blood appeared. So were Don and Lindsay.

They exchanged worried glances as one of the officers appeared with a towel. Lindsay held it in her hands and applied to my wound.

"Damn. You know I was just starting to think I was having a great day," I muttered closing my eyes.

* * *

CSI:NY----Third Person POV 

"What's your name?" Don asked. He was sitting in the interrogation room, with the man that had fled down the fire escape after Danny had been shot.

"Tony DiAngelis" he said. He twiddled with his thumbs, his body language betraying his calm expression. He was nervous, deathly nervous. His eyes were fearful and they were darting back and forth behind the two men in the small interrogation.

"Why are you so scared?" Mac asked. His normally clear eyes were dark with anger.

"Umm…I think you would be too if you were sitting in front of two angry police dudes. Why am I here anyway?"

"Why are you here? Why are you here?" Mac looked enraged. "You shot a detective and there is a very big chance that he could die and you will be arrested for murder."

"I didn't shoot no cop!"

"You're prints were on the gun we found. The same .9 mm bullets were found in the gun that shot my man." Mac shouted.

"But I wasn't!!"

"Okay. Let's play with this then. So why were you on the fire escape after a bullet hit one of my men then?" Don said leaning against the wall, trying not to block the view into the room from the one way window.

"I..I wasn't" he said, he didn't meet Don's eyes.

"Uh huh. And that would also be the reason why some of your blood was found in the original crime scene. And why a bunch of your prints were found all over the alley and the fire escape that the suspect just happened to escape from when he tripped over," Don reached into a file and pulled out a picture that had a splatter of blood that was found in the apartment's kitchen. After he had looked at that one, Don pulled out a second picture. This one showed two clear prints on the railing of the fire escape.

"We just so happened to pull your prints from this and we found it on the database because of your lovely criminal record."

"Mr. DiAngelis, I would suggest that you not say anything else. I am Mr. Lincoln your attorney." A tall thin man with thinning black hair stepped into the room. He had the air of a high class figure.

"That's fine, we have enough evidence to at least have a trial." Mac said staring defiantly into the lawyer's cool silver eyes.

"I hope your lawyer's good kid," Don said pushing his chair to the table. "Most Judge's don't like cop killers."

* * *

"He lawyered up," Don said as he sat down next to Stella in the conference room. "But I think we'll have a good chance. We didn't even have to get into some dirty stuff to shake him." 

"Hmph. Well at least we can put him away for both crimes," Stella said taking a sip of her cooling tea.

"Yea that is good," Lindsay muttered.

"He's got a guilty conscious," Hawkes said quietly. "maybe this means he's never killed again and probably won't unless someone else talks him into it."

"Well I guess that's good in a weird way." Stella said putting an arm around Lindsay's shoulder.

"What would be the un-weird way?" Don asked.

"I don't know! I was just making a statement. Is their even an un-weird way to say that hopefully the kid won't—,"

_Ring ring_

All four jumped and grabbed at the phones hanging off their belts. Lindsay blushed.

"S'Not mine"

"It's mine. Excuse me." Lindsay said as she left the room.

"Monroe,"

_Ms. Lindsay Monroe? This is Doctor Martin Farows' office._

"What? Oh yes. What about them?"

_Perfect, everything seems normal for a woman such as yourself._

"A woman like myself? What does that mean?"

_Oh I'm sorry Ms. Monroe, I thought you knew._

"Knew what?" Lindsay felt sick. She hated this. She couldn't stand when people buttered her up or sugar coated things. It was better to be straight forward and tell her the problem.

_Ms. Monroe you are eight weeks pregnant. _


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Something Good After All

Author: Danii x2

I would like to thank all o the support that everyone has given me and I expect a lot more ). I hope you guys like this chapter, I know its short but I hope to get some more up soon.

Chapter 3-

Lindsay almost dropped the phone in shock. She whispered a faint thank you and snapped her phone shut. She walked a bit farther down the hall and into the locker room.

She stopped at the showers and slid down the wall.

How the hell was she pregnant? That was the one question that kept replaying through her head. They had had sex only a handful of times, using protection each time.

God, he had been amazing in bed. He knew the exact places and the right touches to turn her on. They had lain in bed for hours on their day off, alternating between touching and kissing.

And now. She couldn't even bare to think about what would happen if he died. It was bad enough that she could barely live a day without seeing him but now she was carrying his child?

Could the day really get any worse? She felt utterly hopeless. The one man that she loved was in the middle of surgery trying to repair the gaping hole in his stomach and she was here in the Crime Lab trying to get the guy that did it to him.

Just the thought of him, remembering all of the blood. All of the blood, his blood. That was one thing that she never wanted to see. All of Danny's blood all over her hands, and in the bedroom. She had knelt next to him and tried to apply pressure but it seemed to be just forcing and gushing its way out through her fingers. God she could remember every second of it. It was still all over her hands, she had tried washing it but she couldn't. She had scrubbed so hard and now her hands were raw.

After he had fallen unconscious, she had almost broken down. .It wasn't even the fact that he had lost so much that scared her the most. She was scared of losing him. She had held herself together enough to let him lay against her while Flack began to apply pressure but she had allowed only a couple of tears to escape.

Now, she was sobbing. Her tears sprayed the sweater she wore. Danny's favorite sweater, a soft green cashmere one that was short enough that her light green cami was visible and if she lifter her arms up high enough, her stomach would show, just the way he liked it.

That was how Stella found her, once again in the locker room. Stella gently helped her up and led her to the sink to splash some water on her face. Once her eyes weren't so red, Stella led her to Mac's office.

"He won't be here until later, he's going back to the scene." She said sitting in one of the chairs and giving Lindsay the water bottle she had gotten from the vending machine.

Lindsay took a generous sip and closed the lid. She looked down at her hands and sighed, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Stella asked. "Was it the hospital?"

"No, it wasn't Danny. My…um…doctor said that there's a reason why I haven't been feeling so great."

Stella smile, not yet quite getting the puzzle. "So what's the matter?"

Lindsay smiled. Stella was ever the optimist. "Um…well, she said that I'm…uhh…pregnant."

Two hours later, the CSI team was seated in the Surgical Waiting Room. The entire team was there. Mac and Hawkes were quietly speaking in the corner of the room, occasionally glancing at the large set of double doors. Flack was pacing the length of the room in double time and sipping a stale cup of hospital coffee. Stella had disappeared into the hallway, exclaiming how she had forgotten to grab her stack of unwritten paperwork. She had forgotten to mention that the real reason was that if she stayed in the small, uncomfortable room any longer she would scream. She couldn't stand the silent terror and anxiety that had fallen on the sullen group, she just had to get away.

Lindsay was just as anxious as the rest of them, maybe more. She was pretending to read an old copy of some medical journal but had barely gotten through the first page. Her fingers tapped against the old fabric of the couch in anticipation of finding out information.

A small family was seated in the corner of the room, holding a silent vigil for their loved one. The youngest was a tiny girl, who looked about five. Her large brown eyes were drooping as the excitement of the day continued. She was sitting on her father's lap and one tiny tear slipped down her tiny tanned cheek.

The room was just about silent. Only the nurses' laughter at the desk, were heard, allowing the inhabitants at the room to know that they weren't alone. It didn't matter to them. Half of them were stuck in their minds, caught in their thoughts while they spent the boring, impatient hours waiting.

So far they had been waiting for five hours. They still had an hour left.

Don Flack wasn't a patient man. He was the kind of guy that wanted answers when he was in the moment, not twleve hours later. That's what made him such an excellent detective. He wanted facts when he wanted them and often he could scare the pants off of any suspect when he got impatient.

He also couldn't keep still during trying times. His brain raced with information, trying to piece each fact together and fit the puzzle together. Now, he was pacing to keep his mind occupied. It was the only way to keep from screaming out and crying that his best friend was dying.

He had sat there with Danny. He had placed his hands on his stomach, trying to keep the blood in his body. It didn't work to well.

The bullet had nicked something big. He had bled a lot. For a man that dealt with death on a daily basis, it was a terrifying experience. He had been in that position, so had a lot of other men on the force but the most frightening thing was being in mist of the chaos.

Sure, he had been trained to be able to work under pressure, under fire, but that was all on paper in the books. The men that taught them how to act in situations like this were hard and tough. They didn't show feelings, they didn't want to scare the men and send running home when they talked about gunfire and being with their friends, brothers, as they died.

He hated the feeling of being in control of peoples' lives, whether they lived or died. It wasn't that he didn't like being a cop, he loved it but he just hated when people died. Everyone did.

He hated having to tell the families. _Your son was a wonderful young man. He helped keep this city safe. _It drove him to drink whenever the mother would cry, the sister would comfort and cry and the brother would go stoic and say 'thank you for your time and please close the door behind you'. What made him even more depressed was when the fathers would cry. It was a seldom event when the men cried. The big, strong men would let a few tears slip out and clutch their wives to their chests as they cried almost simultaneously.

He didn't want that for Danny. He really never wanted to see his parents cry over his dead body.

But Danny was strong. He had always been a strong kid and right now he needed all the strength he could get. Danny needed to be strong to survive the surgery he was going through but there was no doubt in Flack's mind, he would make it. Danny had to.

In the hospital, Stella felt confined. She could barely breath without smelling the stereotype stench of the hospital. The overly empowering scent of too much disinfectant mixed with either the coppery smell of blood or the disgusting food in the cafeteria was too overpowering. She needed to get away to run!

She wasn't claustrophobic, she just needed to get away from it all before her overactive imagination got the best of her common sense and used it against her.

She leaned against the wall just outside of the ER. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart. She could hear sirens in the distance and the excited chatter of the young paramedics just around the corner from where she stood.

She hated sickness…and dying. As if it wasn't enough, she couldn't stand the hospital. It was a dreadful place to be. The oncology ward was depressing. People losing their hair was saddening as was watching them lose their will to live from the massive amounts of chemo and radiation they had in them. The ICU was silent place, only having activity in furious, flashes of motions. The ER was about the same only it had extreme noise and confusion. The maternity ward was the only happy place where they rarely visited.

Stella sighed a second time and walked quickly down the street with her head down.

She reached a local Dunkin' Donuts in record time. Maybe something sweet and some coffee might cheer the team up a little while they waited out the surgery. She sat at a small two person table and put her head in her hands debating whether to just sit there all day and pretend that she forgot her cell at the lab or getting up and ordering.

She chose the latter and stood up leaving her coat on the table. She stood in line for quite a while. It left her a mountain of time for thinking.

She couldn't stand when she was alone. It made her feel more vulnerable and transparent. It made her mind spend the quiet moments in the darkest part and shift through pain filled memories she had long since forgotten. It almost made her wish that she hadn't gone out by herself and stayed at the hospital.

She left soon after her order was completed. She was eager to get back to the hospital even though the circumstances for being there were horrible.

She entered the waiting room with a push of her foot, balancing five coffees in two trays.

"Hey guys, I brought some fresh brew. I know that the stuff your drinking now tastes awful." She put the trays on the lopsided little coffee table and sat down next to Mac. Don turned around and smiled, thankful that she had given him something else to do with the time.

"How can they let people drink that?" Hawkes asked. "It's a health hazard to anyone who dares to drink it, not to mention the doctors."

"Haha. I bet they don't even notice. They probably have secret stashes of good coffee in the lounges."

"Where are your files?" Lindsay's soft voice cut Stella and Hawkes' banter flat. "I thought that was why you went out." She looked at Stella with wide eyes. She had a hand on her stomach and looked desperate. She didn't touch the coffee Stella got for her and was a pale white color.

"I don't have them?" Stella glanced around and let out a bitter laugh. "I guess I had other things on my mind."

She placed her coffee on the table and looked up.

"I don't suppose you heard anything?" The question was quiet and solemn.

"no not yet. I suppose that's good news for us. Maybe the longer we don't hear anything the better it is." Don said turning his back to the group so they couldn't see the worry pass his face.

"Yea, I guess your right."

A loud banging of the surgical doors opening startled the small group. As they jumped and turned they heard the soft muffled tapping of medical booties on the tiled floor.

The woman doctor smiled kindly but her large, tired green eyes showed pity. She was a medium built woman that seemed to be very tall. She was wearing standardized surgical scrubs and her chestnut hair was wrapped in a hair net. The scrubs she wore were splattered in her patient's blood.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Messer's family? I have some information involving his condition."

Mwahahaha. I know I'm evil but the next one is coming up soon. I know that this chapter is very small. My computer lost this chapter and the next one I had planned so now I'm starting from scratch again. I really planned for this to be the last chapter so now I have absolutely no clue where this is going. I would like some of your input. Please review and tell me what you would like to have in the next chapter. I'll pick and paste some of the pieces that I think will fit with the ending I have already planned. Thanks so much for all of the support you guys have given me. I really feel special that you're taking some time out of your day to help me become a better writer. Thanks again!!


	4. Chapter 4

Something Good After All

Danii x2

A/N: Omg. I'm so sorry for the delay. I wanted to post the next chapter but I got caught up with personal problems and my muse went MIA, so I had to use some creative license. Well and the fact that I got in trouble. I got into a fight with my older sib. It was about last Wed. episode and whether Danny and Lindsay should be together. I was all for it…she wasn't. In the end, I might have accidentally told her to go to hell for thinking that Aidan and Danny should have been together. embarrassed grin My laptop was taken away and so were my computer privileges. So no or writing for 1 week! Yeah, I know. My mother goes for the gut.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from CSI:NY except the characters that you don't know…I made them all up. 

Please review!

* * *

Chapter 4- 

_A loud banging of the surgical doors opening startled the small group. As they jumped and turned they heard the soft muffled tapping of medical booties on the tiled floor. _

_The woman doctor smiled kindly but her large, tired green eyes showed pity. She was a medium built woman that seemed to be very tall. She was wearing standardized surgical scrubs and her chestnut hair was wrapped in a hair net. The scrubs she wore were splattered in her patient's blood._

_"Excuse me, are you Mr. Messer's family? I have some information,"_

* * *

The loud bang and the soft clearing of the throat seemed to be just loud enough to throw Lindsay out of her daze. She stood up quickly and nearing fell from the dizziness of moving so fast. Plus, the morning sickness she had had for the previous couple of weeks was shooting right back at her, making her wish that she never touched the steaming cup of sugary coffee. 

Flack grasped her arm as the doctor and Stella watched her curiously both seemingly knowing which womanly issue was taking place. She shook her head and lifted her tired brown eyes upward to the kind doctor.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Brenner. I'm the doctor currently taking care of Mr. Messer." She paused, unsure of how to tell the group the problem. She cleared her throat a second time. "Your friend is very lucky. When we first admitted him into the hospital, we believed that the bullet only went into his stomach and kidney. Now, unfortunately we spotted some bleeding coming from his lung. We believe that the bullet nicked his lung." The crowd around the woman gasped. She bit her lip but smiled gently. "Please don't worry. We controlled the bleeding and fixed the damage to his lung. Thankfully it wasn't severe. His other internal injuries are a different story. We've fixed as much damage as we've could. Only time will tell how he's making out."

"I don't understand. What's the problem and why can't you fix it?" Don asked worriedly. He tightened his grip on Lindsay's shoulder dramatically, his nails almost embedding themselves into her skin.

"Well, the other surgeons and I don't know the extent of the internal damage. With his injury, the damage could range from extremely bad, to very little. At the time its difficult to foretell how he'll recover. We don't know how much his kidneys were damaged. One of our best specialist is reviewing his injury. He's being closely monitored and until we know the actual damage, he will be on dialysis." Lindsay gasped and the older woman smiled gently. "Please, I would like you to remember that anyone can live a normal life with just one kidney—"

"Not a cop. They need all organs. If Danny doesn't he'll be on desk duty for life." Mac interjected, his tone subdued by a lot.

"Then we'll just have to pray that he has all of them," Stella said. "Please continue."

"As I was saying, there is an 75 percent chance of Mr. Messer's kidney functioning normally."

Don groaned and Lindsay gulped. The woman continued. "If he doesn't gain use of his kidney, we will have to remove it. There is also the alternate possibility of a kidney transplant. There are other ways to solve this problem." She smiled at them warmly. " More than likely, Mr. Messer will be perfectly alright."

Hawkes visibly let go off the breath he had been unconsciously holding and Stella heaved a relaxed sigh. "That bastard! He had us all worried, and he should be alright"

"I don't mean to damper your mood even more but I am required to tell you that Mr. Messer needs some guidelines. He can't be put under a lot of stress or strenuous activity. However his injuries come out as they're still life-threatening. He could have some life altering problems. As his doctor, I have to tell you that there are certain limitations. Just over exerting himself could break open a stitch. The worst case scenario would be him opening an internal stitch. The dissolving stitches that we use for internal injuries are…weak. They could split the organ that we just repaired causing a tear or a bad bleed."

"Oh. That's fantastic," Stella's good mood disappeared as easily and quickly as it came.

"Can we see him yet?" Lindsay asked. Her eyes were wide and she looked wore down. Her brown eyes were pleading with the woman to let her see him. She had to see Danny.

The tall woman half shook her head but stopped and gave an unsure shrug. " I'm not sure yet. Mr. Messer lost a lot of blood. He's still in the recovery room and will soon be moved to the ICU until his pulse and blood pressure return to normal." She sighed at looked around the room. "I will permit you to go but there are some conditions."

Don rolled his eyes. "There's always a catch." He said his voice laced with sarcasm. The doctor snorted.

"I understand. One only two at a time, anymore and you'll have to leave. I'm already risking my career for you all, but I see on your faces how much this young man means to you. Two, you can only stay for a few minutes until he moves to the ICU. Lastly, you need to stay extra quiet and turn off all cell phones when you go into either ward." Her green eyes twinkled brightly making her look younger than thirty-four. It wasn't often that a man came in here with really great friends supporting him. She didn't even know where the young man's parent's were. She left quickly after telling the rom number.

* * *

"Got to say Kate, the patient is pretty hot for almost dying." The kidney specialist, or Dr. Adrin, grinned casually as she met Dr. Brenner at the nurses' station. The redhead cracked her neck and signed her name with flourish on the bottom of her paperwork. Dr. Brenner grinned back at her. 

"You're not kidding. They're cops. Personally he was a little too pale for me. I thought the other one was cuter. Not the dark skinned one, though he's pretty close, and not the older one. I think his name was Don Flack." She whistled softly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Now he was hot." Dr. Adrin rolled her eyes and handed the clipboard to the nurse that was waiting for her to finish. She winked at Dr. Brenner. "You keep thinking that hotstuff. At least mine looks young enough to be single."

"Hey! I know for a fact that one looked dangerously close to a breakdown and had the surprised shocked look of being pregnant." She twisted her body and grabbed the other doctor by the shoulder.

They stared each other down and Dr. Brenner lost when she grinned stupidly. "Let's say we take a bet. If mine is single you give me twenty. If yours is I'll give you twenty."

"Deal." She left the room quickly as her beeper trilled loudly. "See you after eight. Maybe by then we'll know the dirt."

Dr. Brenner grinned and peeked into the waiting room, hoping to see the handsome cop again.

Sadly, she turned back to her paperwork. Well he'd be back later, she knew that.

* * *

Danny hurt all over. It was like after his first real high school baseball game. Pars of him that he didn't even knew existed seemed to ache the most out of all the other muscles. 

He tried to shift but his body felt stiff, especially his limbs. Felt like it would permanently stay straight and his right hand, where his old baseball injury was throbbing.

What was it about hospitals that seemed to make even the tiniest pain hurt even more than it normally would? For the times that he had been in the hospital it always seemed to worsen the pain. maybe it was just his drugged-out mind.

Now that he thought about it, even in his unconscious state of mind, sharp stabbing pains came from just below his ribcage. It had been peacefully calm only minutes before but now it felt like he was shot a second time.

He moaned quietly and pushed himself back into unconsciousness. It was more comfortable in his head than in the real world.

* * *

She didn't know what to do. She felt so excited, so happy that Danny was alive but deep down she didn't know whether she could see him so helpless. 

If something suddenly happened. If he suddenly died… she didn't want the last memory of him to be lying in an uncomfortable hospital bed barely breathing.

But she really wanted to see him. She just wanted to see with her own eyes that the man she loved was really alive. It didn't matter how weak it turned out he was.

She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the tiled floor. The coffee that Stella had pushed into her hand as she walked out into the hall was swooshing around in the paper cup. The small cup was clamped in her pale sweaty hand.

She clasped her eyes shut, trying to calm her pounding headache. It wasn't fair. How could this have happened? Why? So many unanswered questions, were buzzing in her brain mussing up her thoughts even more than the headache.

Before she thought it was bad, but now she thought it was even worse. Only five hours ago she found out that she was carrying Daniel Messer's child. He didn't even know yet cause of course he just had to get shot.

And now, it was a play by ear situation. The doctors didn't know if the situation was permanent or whether Danny could rebound.

She knew it was bad if even Doctors didn't know. She might not have been a doctor but after listening to Peyton's stories from being a surgeon and her own personal experiences as a CSI Detective she knew it wasn't good.

His kidneys were major organs. The two medium sized organs were important in the "getting rid of wastes" process. If he lost one the load would shift to the other creating a tighter heavier load.

No matter what the doctor said, Danny was in a tight position. She could only pray extra hard that Danny wouldn't give up and lose his will.

* * *

And there is chapter 4. I hope its good for you all. I know that its short and probably very poorly written I still want your input and your oh so fulfilling reviews (No I'm not being sarcastic! I did my 'I got a lot of reviews' dance!). I would love to thank everyone that reviewed personally but for some reason my reply option isn't working, who knows?! So you're just gonna have to be happy with my smiles! I luv you guys!!!! Thanks. 

-Dani


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Something Good After All

Author: Danii x2

A/N: By the way, I'm a little disappointed, I didn't get much support last chapter and that got me worried that it wasn't such a good chapter. I write better when I rewrite and fix it little by little but I didn't want you guys to have to wait so I did rush. I hope this one is better. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 5- 

Lindsay pushed the cream door open cautiously. The large silver handle turned in her grasp and she gulped back tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

With her eyes squinted shut, Lindsay entered the single room. The single bed in the room was large compared to the double windows in the far corner and two shabby chairs near the left side of the bed.

Lindsay had seen Danny only moments before. She hadn't been able to talk to him, the nurses had been rude, pushing her out of the recovery room so they could administer a sedative to the teenager crack addict that lay in a bed next to Danny.

Now, he looked different. He had fallen back asleep and now was much more calmer and peaceful looking. Danny had woken up before for only seconds before she had to leave and had been reasonably lucid, knowing who she was and where he was except that he recommended that she invite the dog in the corner to play with Lindsay.

She had brushed his hair out of his eyes told him to go back to sleep. He had nodded and closed his eyes forgetting about the dog.

Now, he looked innocent and fragile, very unlike how he normally looked. His brown blonde hair and pale cheeks were damp with sweat but he looked very peaceful.

She pushed the chair by his bed and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Receiving no result she frowned and ra her fingers again through his hair.

She always loved watching him sleep. He snored lightly but it matched her own crescendo so they performed almost a duet of snores especially in the early morning hours.

In the hospital, it was different. It was quieter for one thing, the steady beep of the heart monitor was easily tuned out as was the hum of the AC. The rasping breathing of her partner and boyfriend was the only thing that she couldn't, or wouldn't, tune out. The oxygen cannula ran from the portable oxygen tank to his nose and the scratchy but warm blankets were wrapped around the lower half of his body leaving the top open showing off the large white gauze bandages wrapped around his stomach. Looking carefully, she could see the tint pink of his blood soaking through the wrappings.

"Oh baby, why does something always have to happen to you?" she whispered leaning down to put her head on the bed next to his leg.

"I don't know Montana," a rasping voice whispered from above her. Her head shot up and she gasped in amazement. She leaned close and kissed him on the cheek.

"You should start. I don't want to be here often." She said, filling a small pink plastic cup with lukewarm water. She offered it to him and he drank it greedily, drinking the clear life saving liquid with gusto and only some help from Lindsay.

He chuckled softly and she moved the chair closer so she was basically leaning on top of his chest. "Well I'm just glad that you're not on this bed instead.I would take a thousand bullets just so you wouldn't have to be here."

She looked at him cautiously. She searched his clear eyes for the truth and found no shadows of doubt or lies. "Really? The last time someone said that I was in Montana and he was killed. I don't want that to happen to you. I need you." She whispered. "You keep me grounded, and you love me unconditionally. Even when I pushed you away in the beginning you still loved me." She kissed his neck, a few tears slipping out of her eyes and dribbling down her cheeks onto his chest.

"How could I not? I think it was a love at first sight type of thing. I never thought that something like that could actually happen but Lindsay, babe, I love you more than I think its possible." He sighed and looked a little uneasy, nervous maybe. "Linds I have wanted to tell you this for months now but I never could find the perfect time or place to tell you. I know that this is probably one of the least romantic ways to tell you but I really want to." He looked around again and spotted the ting he was searching for. He leaned to the opposite side of Lindsay and grimaced as pain radiated up his side.

Lindsay caught the look on his face and spotted the jacket that was strewn across the top of the small bedside table that was actually about four feet from the bed.

"I got it." She whispered. She slowly turned off of the bed and walked the small distance to get his coat. She handed it to him and sat back on the bed where his hip was located.

He rummaged around in the inside pocket and his hand wrapped around the small box. He laughed again, this time interrupting it with short coughs and another grimace.

"I know that we were supposed to go out tonight—last night—and obviously we couldn't . I was gearing up my confidence to ask you this and most of it left the second I was shot but staring into your eyes now. I think I already know the answer." He smiled and she blushed knowing what he wanted to ask.

"I believe that everyone on Earth has that one special person that they want to spend the rest of their lives with. Linds, I found mine the second I looked at you. Everyone probably believes that now is too early to know whether we will stand by each other forever, through sickness and in health but Linds I think that this is more than enough of an answer. I love you more than anything I have ever know. I didn't know I could until now. Babe, will you marry me and become Mrs. Lindsay Messer?"

Lindsay knew it was coming but it didn't stop the rush of emotions that sped through her heart, love being the most vibrant. She grinned broadly and kissed him squarely on the lips, wrapping her arms around his head.

He deepened the kiss and wrapped his fingers around her small fingers.

"Yes! More than anything I want to become Mrs. Messer." she whispered. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You're not the only one that has a secret."

She backed away and he watched her confused. "What's the matter?" he laced his fingers though hers and she smiled uneasily.

"Well, I'm pregnant." His mouth dropped open for a split second of shock but then he regained the use of his mouth and grinned.

"That's wonderful. No that's fantastic!" he said. "So in what eight months we will be Mr. and Mrs. Messer and we will have a little bundle of our own?"

She nodded. "Well that's what it normally means to be married and pregnant." She teased and stuck out her tongue. "God I'm so glad this is happening. I was getting worried that you would be scared and back out of being in a relationship with me. I'm glad you're not that kind of guy."

"Me too. Your child would be fatherless, and that can't happen." He said yawning. The excitement seemed to be exhausting him.

Lindsay caught the yawn and smiled. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He nodded at the comment and closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes.

Lindsay sat in the chair that seemed uncomfortable only minutes ago but now it seemed that much better since she was so full excitement and happiness.

Pushing the chair closer to the bed, she leaned onto his chest and to the steady beep of the monitor, the hum of the AC and the now small relaxing snores she knew and loved, Lindsay fell into the first peaceful sleep she had had in awhile.

* * *

That's five. Epilogue anyone or should this be the last of Lindsay and Danny's oh so canon relationship? Tell me how you feel about this chapter. Comments and criticism is welcomed. I love you guys so much for reviewing! Thanks!

I would just like to say that I had so much fun writing this story! I hope that you readers had as much fun reading as I did.

D


End file.
